


freedom.

by dearpaixao



Category: One Piece
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpaixao/pseuds/dearpaixao
Summary: ❝how does it feel? to be as free as you?❞❝do you want to know?❞❝yes.❞❝then, sail with me.❞━━━━━━soundtrack❝false paradise❞ (assassin's creed iv: black flag freedom cry)





	1. Ｉ

**Author's Note:**

> one piece (c) eiichiro oda

Dear Ace,

 

I remember when I first met you.

You were a rookie pirate, still new in the big world of piracy. Yet, you were ready to face any obstacle and become the greatest pirate to ever walk on this earth.

You were still looking for crew members, I reckon. You entered the bar I was working at as a waitress and after sharing a few words with you, I got the bar's owner to talk to you.

He was a man who had a lot of contacts throughout the island. Therefore, he spoke about men who could probably join your crew, due to their strength, wisdom, knowledge and skills.

When you were satisfied with what the manager told you, you rose from your seat with a confident grin, bowed and left to find your future crew.

Regardless to say, my former manager was pissed when you left without paying for your meal.

 

**[Name]**


	2. ＩＩ

Dear Ace,

 

Weeks after your stop at the bar, the newspapers showed new bounty posters — as usual. Yours was among them, along with your crew's. 

I was surprised how someone could easily become a wanted criminal in a matter of weeks. Was your dream to become a well-known pirate? To get yourself a huge amount of money on your head? Or, were you just a reckless and cocky young man?

At the time, I was deciding to leave the island. Somehow, I felt like the sea was calling for me, as well. But, I was just— I'm just a woman. I'm not strong, I'm not that clever. I'm just _me_.

So, unlike you, I didn't become a pirate. But I didn't join the Navy, either. I got myself a boat and a log pose, and told the owner of the bar I worked at that I'd be leaving. He didn't cry or smile. He just nodded.

And so, I left.

 

**[Name]**


	3. ＩＩＩ

Dear Ace,

 

I met you again, in a faraway island. It had been months since I left my hometown. I would wonder how you dealt with that feeling.

Wouldn't you feel lonely, despite having a crew by your side? Wouldn't you want to reunite your parents and possible siblings (although, now, I know you only have one sibling back home, who will set sail in the future — Luffy, I reckon)? 

Due to your careless nature, you had gotten yourself into a big fight, and you told your crew to fall back while you kept the Navy busy. However, it got to a point where you needed to get out there and get to your ship, unnoticed.

Recognizing you, I managed to get your attention while pistols were slowly pointing towards you. Your Logia Devil Fruit would stop the bullets, nonetheless. You turned your head in my direction and I waved my arm for you to follow me.

After you glanced at me suspiciously and hesitated, you ran in my direction. And when you did, I threw one of my smoke bombs at the floor, where you previously stood. Hopefully, it would distract the soldiers while I told you to follow me.

Once we were safe and sound, you sighed deeply, turned to me and bowed in gratitude. You didn't recognize me, though. It didn't matter.

 

**[Name]**


	4. ＩＶ

Dear Ace,

 

You saved my life.

Do you remember? A pirate tried to hurt a small child, who couldn't keep his mouth shut. I stepped in, mocked the pirate so that he could focus away from the kid.

When he was about to pull the trigger, I was suddenly pulled back and the sound of flames reached my ears. In front of me, you stood with confidence as you smirked at the pirate that gasped in pain. The fight was about to begin, and I walked away, to a safer place.

Later that night, you were in the same bar I'd frequent during my stay in the island. As I entered, I gazed around and found you sitting by the counter.

Hearing footsteps coming in your direction, you looked over your shoulder and recognized me. I bowed, and I thanked you. You only shrugged it off.

"I'm Ace," you grinned.

I held my hand out, " **[Name]**."

 

**[Name]**


	5. Ｖ

Dear Ace,

 

After getting to know each other, I found out that, despite being strong and careless, you were just like a child, deep down and you could be naïve in certain circumstances. And you remain like that, still.

But, in the next day, you left the island in the morning, and I never heard from you again. I traveled from island to island, observing the foreigner landscape and drawing them down on my small notebook.

A month later, people started talking about a new member who had joined Whitebeard's crew. Truth be told, I was a little surprised. After all, you had told me you'd want to go beyond the title of Pirate King, therefore wanting to fight the strongest man in the world.

And you joined him?

You must have had your reasons, I believe. But how am I to tell you what life you should lead? You're responsible for your own life choices, you surely know what you're doing, right?

 

**[Name]**


	6. ＶＩ

Dear Ace,

 

I was stuck on a island, for the log pose would be ready in a month. On the following day, you and your companions stopped in the same island. The island was under Whitebeard's protection, and the crew would stop to get more resources or to just step a bit on land.

We both saw each other in the local bar. Since it'd take some time for me to be able to set sail, I asked the bar's owner if I could work there as a waitress. After all, I already had some experience in that job.

When I went to serve your drink, you blinked in surprise before grinning widely, as you remembered who I was. You ended up introducing to two other men who sat with you at the table, since they curiously eyed me and asked you who I was.

I went back to the counter and moments later, you sat in front of me, smiling and willing to talk to me once more.

 

**[Name]**


End file.
